Valentine's Day
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Lisbon is alone, Jane is alone. What will happen? Jisbon . Please read and review! Sorry the summary sucks, the actual story is better!...I hope! :P May be OOC for Jisbon.


**Hey peoples! This is just a random oneshot that popped into my head so I hope you enjoy it! I love the idea of Lisbon and Jane! They are like the most awesome couple ever! :D I just love 'em to bits! I really hope that they get together on the Mentalist at some point! Is there going to be a season 2? I live in Ireland and they are still showing season 1. Please say that they're going to have a second season! **

**Disclaimer: I did not create the Mentalist nor did I ever write the episode of the Mentalist. If I did I would've met Baker and Tunney which sadly only occurs when I day dream. **

**Valentine's Day:**

It was Valentine's Day, February the 14th, a day that CBI agent Teresa Lisbon truly hated. She hated to listen to all of that 'lovey dovey crap' as she put it. The main reason being that her love life was in turmoil. She hadn't been in a committed relationship in three years, all of her ex's were complete weirdoes the only man that she ever truly wanted was the man that she couldn't get, a Mr. Patrick Jane.

She knew or at least thought that he would never feel the same as she did for him. One think that annoyed her about Patrick Jane was that she loved to hate him and hated to love him, but the problem was that she loved him, and no matter how hard she tried to deny it she couldn't.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about him. She spent many days looking at him from her office trying to work it out. Was it his raging blonde curls? Or was it is sparkling blue eyes? Was it his charm? Was it his flashy white smile? Or was it his defiant attitude towards her? When she thought about it she knew the answer to her question. An answer that she really didn't like: it was all of those things.

She tried so hard not to have any feelings for him. She'd convince herself that she hated him. Yeah she would, for like five minutes and she'd go back to being in love with him again. She really couldn't understand why she loved him when she tried so hard not to. A part of her knew why she couldn't hate him. He was the only man that ever showed her any kind of respect, the only man that ever smiled at her for her personality and not to try and get her into bed, the only man that never treated her like garbage and he was the only man that would ever listen to her and take her seriously. But, also, he was the only man that would never love her back.

Part of the reason he may never love her was that he still loved his wife, which was obvious. In a sense, she hated his wife. Not personally, she just wished that Patrick would get over her and try and move on. I guess she was jealous of her, was that a bad thing really? To be jealous of a dead woman that she had never met? To be jealous of the woman that made the man she loved happy for so many years? She asked herself these questions all of the time.

She decided that she was going to give the team the night off for Valentine's Day. She didn't want to be asked why she didn't have a date or even if she had a date. Also, Valentine's Day could raise a lot of anger. Love triangles can be made into a couple again; all it took was one angry and jealous person. So she decided to give the team a night to themselves because they'd surely have a lot of work the next day. She got up from her paperwork and went out to the rest of the team to tell them that they could go home early that evening, they hadn't been assigned a case in a little while and there wasn't much to be done. Also she thought she'd allow them spend Valentine's evening with the people they love. Something she would like herself.

"So Lisbon, are you doing much for Valentine's Day?" Rigsby asked.

"No, I hate Valentine's Day, it's such a cliché," Lisbon frowned.

She looked over to Jane who was smiling up at her; she blushed slightly and looked away.

"What about you Cho?" Rigsby asked.

"I'm going to my mothers," he said seriously, without taking his head out of his book.

The whole office started laughing. Then he looked up from his book and frowned.

"What?" asked Cho as he looked up.

"Nothing," Rigsby laughed.

Lisbon laughed to herself softly. She looked down at Jane who was still staring at her. She went a slightly deeper red and quickly averted her gaze.

Jane got up and sat down on the brown sofa.

"Well I came out to tell you that you can all go home early. We're not going to be given a new assignment today. Be in tomorrow on time because we're bound to get something the day after Valentine's Day. So just finish off your paperwork and then you can go home," Lisbon said softly.

She turned around and sat down close to Jane...very close. ;)

"Where did Rigsby go?" Lisbon asked noticed that he had disappeared.

"Don't know," Van Pelt shrugged, hiding her grin behind the computer monitor.

Cho still kept his head stuck in a book not even aware of what was going on.

Jane put his arm around Lisbon without even noticing, she snuggled into him closely.

"Where were you Rigsby?" Lisbon asked.

"Me? Uh...I uh...went to the bathroom," he lied as he sat down, grinning as he looked at Jane and Lisbon.

Van Pelt looked up and chuckled softly to herself as she looked at how close the two of them were.

"Well, I'm off," Cho said as he got up and tided his desk.

"Tell your Mom I said hi," Rigsby laughed as Cho walked out.

"So are you doing anything Jane?" Van Pelt asked, almost laughing at how close they were.

Lisbon just became conscious and she pulled away. She blushed as she got up and went straight to her office.

"No, Valentine's Day isn't really my thing," he grinned.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said softly, thinking of his wife and child.

"Who left this in my office!?" Lisbon demanded as she stormed up to the top of the room, showing them a valentines card.

Nobody answered.

"This has Jane or Rigsby stink all over it! So who was it!?" Lisbon demanded.

"Show me the card," Jane grinned as he took it from Lisbon.

"Well, Rigsby didn't even bother to disguise his writing," Jane grinned as he handed back the card.

Lisbon took the card and threw it at Rigsby and stormed out.

"Oooh!" Rigsby exclaimed when she left the room.

Jane looked after Lisbon as she walked out, he felt sorry for her in a way, he understood that she didn't like being alone on Valentine's Day, he felt the same to an extent.

***

At home, Lisbon was sitting in front of the T.V. Every time she switched the channel there was another romance.

She switched the channel again.

Another romance.

And again.

Another romance.

Eventually she got sick of it and threw on a DVD. It was one of her favourites, 'Chitty, Chitty Bang, Bang.' She liked old musicals. She went into the kitchen, she got herself a bottle of wine, a wine glass, a big bag of popcorn and a big of pick n' mix sweets. She sat down with that lot on the couch and pressed play on the remote.

In a way Lisbon was enjoying her 'alone time' which she got very little of. It was very rare that they had no assignment and she was as sure as hell that they'd have one after Valentine's Day. After a few minutes she filled her glass of wine and stuffed some cushions behind her, as she got comfortable she picked up the bowl up popcorn and started eating it slowly and messily, getting bits of popcorn all over her brother's hoodie and her tracksuit pants. About halfway through the movie she was starting to drift off. She was strangely enjoying the evening; it had been a while since she had relaxed.

Then, suddenly she heard a car drive into her driveway. She moaned, thinking that it might be her mother coming to try and set her up with some guy, when really she only wanted one guy, Patrick. Then there was a knock on the door. She slowly and hesitantly got up and made her way to the door. She took a look out the peephole and saw Jane; he was wearing his usual grin on his face. She rolled her eyes thinking that they had gotten an assignment and was about to open the door when she looked at what she was wearing. She moaned quietly and was about to run back to her room and get changed.

"I know you're there Teresa," Jane said softly, she could hear the smile in his voice.

She grinned to herself and then her face fell; she really didn't want him to see her like that. She opened the door a little bit and peeped her head out.

"What do yo want?!" she demanded in a whisper, for some reason.

"I just came over to see you," he grinned.

A slight smile came to the corner of her lips; he noticed this and his grin grew.

She opened the door fully.

"I'm sorry but I'm going out with my family," she said softly.

Jane grinned.

"No you're not."

"I am, how would you know whether I am or not?!" she demanded, grinning slightly, she knew she could never lie to him, but she tried to anyway.

"Well, you're wearing a male hoodie which is too big for you and a tracksuit pants which would suggest that you're in for the night. Your hair is a little messy at the back which would tell me that you were lying down and the bits of popcorn left on the chest of your hoodie would suggest that you were snacking," he grinned, proud of his observations.

"I hate it when you do that," she grinned.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Lisbon took one last look at her clothes and then stood back, allowing him to walk in.

"You've a nice place," he smiled.

"It's not, you don't have to lie."

"No I like it, it suits you," he grinned.

"So, what were you watching?" he asked.

Lisbon blushed.

"C'mon Teresa," he grinned, wondering how he would react to him calling her by her first name.

"Chitty, Chitty Bang, Bang," she said softly, looking down. It was then she noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual three piece suit. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black shirt.

"I love that musical," he smiled. "May I join you?" he asked.

"I suppose," Lisbon smiled as she walked back into the living room.

"Ignore the mess," she said softly as she took a seat on the couch.

Jane grinned as he sat beside her. She resumed where they were on the DVD and they continued watching. As the movie went on, Jane and Lisbon were starting to sit closer to each other. Jane would move maybe an inch towards the Lisbon, and then Lisbon would move a little towards Jane. Soon they were only millimetres apart. Lisbon, who was feeling a little tired (or weak being so close to Jane) rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he lifted his arm and put it around her, pulling her slightly closer to him.

They stayed like that until the movie ended. Then Jane looked at his watch.

"It's getting late, I better get going," he said softly as he gently pulled back from the embrace and started to get up.

"Wait," Lisbon said as she caught hold of his arm. He grinned slightly.

"Stay another while," she said softly.

Jane smiled at her looking into her eyes. He knew how he felt about her; he was in love with her. He had even taken off his wedding ring; he was ready to move on.

He took her hand in his; he could sense that she felt something too.

She noticed that his left hand was very smooth. She looked down and noticed that the ring was taken off. She looked shocked.

"Yes I took it off, and I'm ready to move on," Jane said softly, knowing that she was looking for the ring.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"A part of me will always love her, she has a place in my heart, but the rest of my heart is ready and willing to love. Actually, I think I am," he said softly, smiling at Lisbon.

She smiled back.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded as he leaned in slightly closer to Lisbon.

She leaned slightly closer to Jane until their lips met. They kissed softly for about three seconds and gently pulled back. He smiled at Lisbon.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smiled.

"Well, it's not, it's 12.05," he grinned.

She grinned back as they kissed again. Their lips moved together like two graceful ballet dancers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, playing with his. He started to run his hands up and down her arms. He then gently laid her down on the couch, not breaking this kiss.

Then he gently pulled back.

"I love you Teresa Lisbon," he said softly, smiling down at her.

"I love you too Patrick Jane," she smiled as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Would you please review and tell me what you think?! Reviews make me very happy! I'll be updating my other stories soon so if you check out my profile you can see them there! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye peoples xXx! ^_^**


End file.
